Oh, so it was her…
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: "When are you going to find yourself a nice girl and settle down?"... What if your father asked this question to you? How will you react? RomeoxWendy hint!


**Don't forget to vote on Sabrina's crazy poll ne! :D**

**Like Sabrina's FFN Fan Page http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / Fan-Fiction / 359107180803138**

**Oh, so it was her…**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Romeo Conbolt, whom was sitting on the porch of their house, had his eyes focused on his palm whilst creating a ball of fire larger than a basket ball; the technique was named Super Fire Ball and was taught by none other than his idol, Natsu Dragoneel.

That was when Macao Conbolt, his father and Fairy Tail 4th Guild Master, appeared next to Romeo.

"Romeo, son." Macao inquired as he watched his son clicked his tongue with his series of unsuccessful attempts of making a large ball of fire.

"Yeah dad?" Romeo answered absently; still his eyes on his hand.

"It's been bothering me for awhile now," Macao started with serious tone as he placed himself next to his son. "I pushed it aside before because I thought you're too young..."

Romeo dragged his attention from his hand onto his father sensing the seriousness on his father's tone. "What is it?"

Macao rubbed the side of his neck before hesitantly continuing, "Well, since you're already twenty years old—" Macao pause again.

"Yeah?" Romeo urged his father.

"When are you going to find yourself a nice girl and settle down?"

There was a short pause before Romeo felt himself like he was choking on his own saliva. His cheeks burned in bright red blush as he comically gawked at his father.

"Wha—what the hell are you talking about dad?" he stuttered.

"You can't blame me!" Macao quickly defended sensing his son's wrath, lifting both of his hands in panic. "You're already twenty and yet you still haven't introduced any girl to me! Yes, you dated some girls before but they didn't even last a month! Barely two weeks if I may add! Unless of course... You're not a... H-h-homo right?"

Romeo's face burned even more. "I'm a straight man, thank you very much!" the young Fire Mage shot right back at his father.

Relief washed over Macao's face as he planted a hand on his chest. "So then why don't you have a girlfriend? Don't tell me you're being choosy! Magnolia is filled with bishojou just so you know!"

Romeo rolled his eyes and refused to answer.

Macao who was still not letting the topic off continued as he tapped his chin. "What happened to Lianne? Thought you're going out with her?"

"She's too sophisticated, dad, my money I earned from my missions won't last a week because she always insisted of eating in first class restaurant."

"What's wrong with that? Girls always want to be sophisticated." Macao sighed in defeat. "Okay then how about Aya-chan?"

"Childish."

"Mikky then? She's one hot girl! She's—"

"Too clingy... Dad please cut it out! I'm perfectly fine of finding the right girl on my own." Romeo complained in exasperation.

Macao shook his head vigorously. "And then what? When the time comes that you finally found the right girl I'm either dead or too old to even remember the names of my grandkids! I don't want that to happen!" and then Macao smiled evilly, a smile that promise a huge trouble. "Maybe we should set you up with other girls? I happen to know Sabina has a crush on you..." Macao wiggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Romeo rolled his eyes in return. "Shut up dad—and why the hell are you holding the phone?"

Macao smiled widely. "I'm going to ask Sabina if she's free this Saturday." Macao said and was quick to dial the girl's number.

Romeo gasped when his ears heard the other line rings. "What? Dad, no!" the young Mage tackled his father and was successful in snatching the phone from Macao's grip earning a childish pout from him.

"What are you being so choosy about? Sabina is a great candidate! She's cute. She's eager to go out with you! You seriously can't be saying that Sabina is not the girl you like."

"Yes she's not! I don't like Sabina, I like someone else!" Romeo absently confessed.

Silence took over before Romeo realized that he just said something unnecessary, he face palm himself and groan in annoyance. Macao on the contrary was grinning ear to ear.

"What was that?" Macao teased before suddenly snatching the phone from his son; the latter was busy chastising himself inwardly and face-palming.

"Nothing." Romeo lied and was about to stand up when Macao grabbed the contraption and pressed it on his ear. _'He wouldn't—damn you dad!'_

Macao was giving his son an 'if-you-won't-repeat-what-you-just-said-I-will-seriously-press-this-button' look. The older Conbolt's forefinger was position in front of the redial button. "What was that again?" Macao repeated.

Romeo was intensely glaring at his father; his cheeks were burning in bright crimson color. "I... I said I al-already l-l-like someone..." Romeo mumbled in both embarrassment and irritation.

Macao beamed merrily. "Tell me who it is!" Macao urged.

Romeo glared at his father.

"Well?" Macao picked up the receiver and was tauntingly waving the contraption at his blushing son. "Who is the lucky girl my son's crushing on, eh?"

Romeo was twitching violently. "T-that is... S-s-she's...—"

At the prompt their door bell rings. Romeo was never been so glad to hear their door bell rings; he was instantly out of his father's sight even before Macao can complain. Romeo was in front of their main door panting slightly. When he opened the door he was surprised to see their guest standing in front of him.

"Ohayou, Romeo-kun!" Wendy Marvel greeted.

Romeo's cheeks heat up. "G-good morning, W-Wendy-chan..." he mumbled.

Macao was standing behind his son, stifling a chuckle as he watched his son stutter in front of their only female Dragon Slayer. _'Ehh... So my son was crushing on her huh?'_

When Romeo said his good bye to Wendy after promising to the latter that he will join her to her mission tomorrow, Romeo pressed the door on its frame, a distinct bright smile etched on the young Conbolt that did not go passed unnoticed by his father. Realizing that his father was smiling teasingly at him, Romeo sniffed at his father.

"Shut up." Romeo said childishly but Macao just laughed after discovering who the girl Romeo liked was. "Stop smiling that way, dad! It's creeping me out." Romeo whined before walking back inside their living room.

Macao laughed once more as he tailed his son to his bedroom. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." Macao said after receiving a death glare from Romeo. "I just wanted to ask you something though."

Romeo sighed wearily. "What is it?"

Macao grinned before asking, "Are you in love with Wendy-chan?"

As expected, Romeo blushed in deep, deep shade of red before gawking at his father. "T-that's none of your business!" Romeo exclaimed before running towards his room and slamming the door.

Macao laughed instead. _'My boy is finally turning into a man!'_ he proudly said to himself.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:****Ohoho~~ please don't flame Sabrina because she's really confused about Wendy and Romeo's age gap :D**

**.**

_"You're already twenty and yet you still haven't introduced any girl to me! Yes, you dated some girls before but they didn't even last a month! Barely two weeks if I may add! Unless of course... You're not a... H-h-homo right?"_

**-****Homo means someone who practice homosexuality; having a sexual attraction to person of the same gender.**

**.**

_"Ohayou, Romeo-kun!" Wendy Marvel greeted._

**-Ohayou in Japanese is translated to good morning but in informal way. Formal: Ohayou gozaimasu.**

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Let's play something fun :D

**1.****Select the last number of your year birth**

0 – You were shot by...

1 – You gave cake to...

2 – You slept with...

3 – You hugged...

4 – You became enemies with...

5 – You fought along side...

6 – You received a present from...

7 – You kissed...

8 – You shot...

9 – You became friends with...

**2.****Select your month of birth**

1 – Natsu Dragoneel

2 – Lucy Heartfillia

3 – Erza Scarlet

4 – Gray Fullbuster

5 – Loki/Leo

6 – Sting Eucliffe

7 – Rogue Cheney

8 – Zeref

9 – Gajeel Redfox

10 – Happy

11 – Hibiki Lates

12 – Ultear Milkovich

**3.****Select your favorite color**

Red – for no reason

Blue – because he/she loves you

Yellow – because you're a pervert

Green – because he/she hates you

Orange – because he/she can

Purple – because he/she wanted to

Pink – because you are enemies

White – because you stalk him/her

Black – because you were hungry

Gray – because you love him/her

Brown – because you felt like it

Silver – because you were bored

Share your result through review ne! :D Sabrina's result? It's: You shot Loki because he loves you. :o No~~~ Sabrina doesn't want to shot Loke and Sabrina loves him too! Hahaha epic!

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Did Sabrina cover everything…? Feel free to leave a question if you guys still have question.

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

_-Support my 'Vessel for Noble' & 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-_


End file.
